


Somehow, Someday {ART}

by TiaMalefica



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaMalefica/pseuds/TiaMalefica
Summary: Super excited to be posting this! Me and my partner worked closely on this collab and I'm thrilled it's finally posting time!I hope you enjoy the art as much as the impeccably written fic <3
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn, Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Magicians Happy Ever After





	Somehow, Someday {ART}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Somehow, Someday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191921) by [wordsinpaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsinpaper/pseuds/wordsinpaper). 




End file.
